halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Valiance
Halo: Valiance is a planned book for the Stelverse. It follows the near-end of the war with the Kig-yar/Karidan as a joint UNSC-Confederate force takes the fight to Eayn, while Confederate Special Ops and UNSC Special Forces focus on stealthily attacking the more remote colonies of the Kig-yar. It is also one of the final books of the Stel 'Vadam story arc. Story Prologue Stel 'Vadam stood at the top of his cruiser, the The Redemption. It had been a long war, and Stel was growing weary of the bloody, long war against Kig-yar and what was left of the Brutes. As he looked over the bridge, seeing countless Sangheili workers and engineers, repairing the ship and checking systems, a familiar face stood beside him. "It's time, brother." Rola stood there aside his aging brother, both knowing that the end was starting to get close. Stel nodded, knowing that the war would have to end some time enough. "I still can not believe we've gotten this close. We are almost winning this war, and we fostered a reputation as a good ally for the humans, after what we did to them during the Great War. But, this will be the near end of the Kig-yar." Stel stood straight, his muscular figure reflecting off the shadows that were cast around the room. "It's time to end this." Chapter 1: Major strides A legion of soldiers and pilots gathered at the Redemption bridge, awaiting Stel 'Vadam's speech: They had been wanting to make this attack of Eayn for a long time, and now the opportunity came: The veteran Sangheili decided to give a speech and some morale for his troops first, however. Stel stood at the end of the bridge, Rola beside him. "Friends and enemies, Sangheili and Human, we have come a long way in this war. By the end of the Great War, we were allies. Ready to make amends with each other, end our disputes because of the Prophet's lies to us. Now, we are at the end of the very source of the very source of the New War. Behold...Eayn." Stel rose his hand to outside of the ship: showing the dreaded Kig-yar homeworld. Stel and the Confederacy had came a long way for this, and they were ready to strike. "Sangheili and Human alike, we must put aside our differences and take out the threat that has been clutching us by the throat. They have murdered our children, executed our soldiers and men, and butchered our women. Now, an eye for an eye, a head for a head...a world, for a world. Now, we STRIKE at the very heart of their nation! Soldiers...we move out! Both UNSC and Confederate soldiers cheered and battle cried, as they made their way for their stations, the pilots heading for their fighters, gunners, heading for the ordnance on the ships, as Stel gave word for the rest of the UNSC-Confederate joint fleet to rally. The ships appeared out of slipspace, preparing for their attack. In the distance, Stel could see the Kig-yar ships in the distance, along with what was left of the Karidan Rebels and the Jiralhanae Resistance movement. As Stel looked forward with a devilish smirk on his mandibles, a gleaming determination in both, multicolored eyes, and as his robotic fist rose up in the air....they attacked. **** The deep echoes of plasma shots, rockets, and flame filled the empty void of space, now thrust deep into the art of warfare over the top of Eayn. Seraphs would fly all around, both Kig-yar and Confederate, and several experimental Sabre fighters would dominate the field with their Medusa launchers and 30mm MLA cannons. Inside the Kig-yar flagship, at the bridge was one particular jackal who would refuse to go down. The nefarious Tir-D-yar. "My lord! We have received word that the Confederate flagship is the Supercarrier Redemption! The three Vadam brothers will all be onboard." Tir clawed his seat's armrests, his veins almost coming out of his feathered knuckles. "The humans are also allied with them. They currently out-gun us but we should be able to overwhelm them with sheer numb-" Tir all of a sudden sprung up and took the Kig-yar by the neck. With a gleeful glow in his eye, Tir ordered... "I want that rat-arse of a Sangheili ALIVE. You hear me, peasant? ALIVE." **** The smell of fire and plasma filled the formerly cozy and already-warm interior of the Redemption. Their forces had received heavy losses, but so had the Kig-yar. Stel's robotic arm could be seen poking out of some rubble, and a few seconds later, Stel himself rose from it. "I am too old for this," he muttered as he was cleaning dust and dirt from his deep purple armor. He saw several human and Sangheili emergency crews attempting to get their men to safety, and attempting to put out the flames from within the ship. The Kig-yar had boarded, naturally as pirates, and began to destroy the ship from within. Unsheathing his energy sword, the twin generators sparked the powerful plasma and brought forth the blade that had killed countless enemies over the years, especially after the master swordsman was handed it. He thought of the first place the Kig-yar would take out: The slipspace drive! That way the ship wouldn't be able to pull out. He broke for the nearest vehicle, a Banshee, and flew it down the massive hallway of the 11 kilometer long Supercarrier. He reaches for the headset interface built into his helmet...